


Move

by jl_micasea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dancer Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Dirty Talk, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Dominant Felix, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Orgasm Denial, SKz Smut, Spanking, Stray Kids Smut, Swearing, boyfriend Felix, idol felix, stray kids x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: Combine dance class with a touch of jealousy from your boyfriend. The result, is this.
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Move

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> Not a whole lot to this but I do quite like it. Feedback appreciated via AO3 or through Tumblr. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### “Okay, you know what- everyone! Just stop!”

You froze in place as the dance teacher once again made everyone cease what they were doing. She moved to the sound table, flicking off the music as everyone caught their breaths momentarily.

You’d been practicing for what felt like hours, and no matter how hard you tried, you just couldn’t keep up. You definitely had two left feet today, which was so unlike you. You usually nailed dance practices, always being one of the first in your group to pick up the routine and learn the new choreo.

But for whatever reason, your stars seriously weren’t aligning today.

“Y/N!”

You tensed as the teacher screeched your name for the third time in as many minutes.

“Can you please explain to me what the hell is wrong with your legs? I know you weren’t born crooked, so why are you moving like that?!”

You nodded weakly, knowing that she was right.

“Sorry, teach.” You sighed, swiping your arm across your forehead to collect the sweat that had formed there.

You shifted on your feet, feeling horrendously uncomfortable under the judgmental stares of your peers. And under the stare of one man, in particular.

“What’s going on?” Felix mouthed to you from across the room.

His usually sleek blonde hair was fluffed and messy, sweat rivulets trickling down his neck from the exertion of the dancing. He was by far and away the most attractive guy here, and much to your smug satisfaction, he was also your boyfriend. But that was all a secret of course… you’d be hauled over the coals if the company ever found out you were dating.

Even so, that wasn’t about to stop you admiring him from afar, in all his tense and sweaty glory.

You shrugged at him in defeat, feeling frustration bubble in your stomach.

“One more time. From the top!" 

The teacher huffed something under her breath as she flicked the music back on. Everyone moved into position, readying themselves for the routine.

You counted in the steps, centering all your focus into getting this right.

1… 2… 3… 4…

You carried out the moves, popping and rolling your body to the music just how you’d been shown. Good. This was better.

5… 6…

Keep going…

7… 8-

Exactly as you’d done before, your foot caught on your back leg as you performed the spin, and you tumbled helplessly to the ground. You winced as your elbow connected with the hard wood laminate, causing a sharp shooting pain to creep up your arm.

The teacher threw her arms in the air, marching back to the table and flicking off the music once again.

"Jesus, you okay?”

You felt strong arms lifting you up, and you turned to see Hyunjin bending over you. His silky black tresses fell over his eyes, sticking to his concern ridden face in some areas where he’d started to sweat.

“I- I’m fine…” You stammered, gladly taking his support as he pulled you off the floor.

“Y/N, you’re going to put me in an early fucking grave!” The teacher shouted.

You sighed under your breath as you rubbed your elbow, resigning yourself to the cussing out you knew was coming.

“Hyunjin! Can you help this girl please, honey?” She called, gesturing towards the tall boy. “You’ve got this routine nailed. Just show her how it’s done, will you?”

You looked at Hyunjin, who didn’t seem to be averse to the idea.

“Everyone else, pair up. Go over the dance break. You two-” She pointed at you and Hyunjin. “Start from the top.”

Hyunjin smiled at you, gesturing with his head for you to follow him. He led you to the back of the room, to a quieter spot where you’d be able to focus better.

“Everything okay?” He asked softly. “You don’t normally struggle with this.”

You shrugged your shoulders, not sure what to say.

“I know… Guess I’m just having an off day.”

Hyunjin nodded, moving into position in front of the mirror.

“Okay, well. Let’s start from the beginning. Just do as I do.” He explained calmly, going over the dance moves as slowly as he could.

You followed his movements, stood next to him as you watched him in the mirror. Your eyes were totally locked to his body, in awe of how easy he seemed to be finding it.

“Wait- no…” He laughed, stopping you mid movement. He positioned himself behind you, resting his hand on the small of your back.

“Keep your back straight. It’ll make the arm motions easier. Try again.”

You cleared your throat, but complied with his request. His hand on your body kept you in place, and he was right… it did make the arm motions easier. Using the new found strength in your muscles, you held your arms open wide and brought them back down around you, just like the routine demanded.

“That’s good!” Hyunjin praised, smiling at you through the mirror.

“Th- thanks…” You smiled awkwardly.

“Okay, so the spin. Don’t focus so much on trying not to fall and just let your body do what it needs to. Here-”

He moved closer to your back, resting both his hands on your hips. The warmth of his touch made you tense, and you were painfully aware of how gentle he was being with you.

“Try it now.”

You nodded and started the movements, watching him and yourself in the mirror.

But you could feel eyes burning into the back of your head.

You risked a look at Felix, who was watching you with such intensity that you instantly shivered in response. The look in his eyes was fierce, his jaw tense as his gaze flicked from your face to Hyunjin’s hands on you.

_Oh, no._

“Y- you know what- I think I’ve got it…” You laughed, trying to move away from Hyunjin’s grasp before Felix burst a vein. But he pulled you back in place, and you gasped in surprise at his strength, stumbling backwards and colliding with his front.

“The teacher asked me to help. So I’m helping. Do the spin.”

Your bodies now flush against each other, you nodded meekly. You were so going to pay for this later…

Trying desperately to ignore Felixs’ blatant displeasure with this whole situation, you began the moves again and psyched yourself up for the spin. You turned your body, Hyunjin’s hands moving over your curves as he twirled you around, keeping you steady.

With barely any effort, you pulled it off. And you did it beautifully.

Your mouth went agape with shock, and you quickly felt a surge of delight take over. You bounced up and down in excitement, clapping your hands together.

“Good job! You nailed it.” Hyunjin beamed as he clapped for you.

“Thank you!” You squealed, throwing your arms around his middle as you embraced him in a tight hug.

“Oh- uh, that’s okay… I was just doing what I was asked…” He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You’re a lifesaver, seriously. I’ll remember this in future, I-”

You were cut off mid-sentence as the teacher flicked off the music and waved her hands to get everyone’s attention.

“Okay, take a break troops! Back in half an hour, okay?” She called. “And Y/N? Take a walk, go eat, go sleep, do whatever you need to do - but I want you back here in top form, yes?”

You smiled brightly at her and gave her a firm salute, turning to leave the room as everyone else broke off into their groups. Your confidence had returned to you in waves, and you were sure you could do it without Hyunjin’s help now.

Although your happiness was short lived.

A firm grip on your wrist made you whine in complaint, and you turned to see a stone-faced Felix right behind you.

“With me. Now.”

You didn’t get a chance to protest before he was dragging you out of the room and down the corridor.

“Lix… you’re hurting me-”

He scanned the halls, not even turning to look at you as he burst open a door to a small vocal training room. He threw you inside, slamming the door behind him and clicking the lock.

You rubbed your wrist with your fingers, trying to ease the soreness he’d inflicted.

“What the hell-”

You silenced yourself the minute you saw his face. He was positively shaking with rage, his eyes black and hooded. You instinctively took a step backwards, your throat going dry at his intimidating aura.

“Lix… Please just let me-”

“Shut your fucking mouth.”

Your eyes flew open in surprise as Felix lunged for you, his fingers entwining into your hair and grabbing the scruff of your ponytail as he yanked your head backwards. His lips crashed into yours, consuming you with a possessiveness you’d never felt from him before. He desperately pushed you up against the wall, his body so flush against you that you struggled to breathe.

“You like the way he touches you?” Felix growled as he pulled away, his eyes glossing over with something you couldn’t identify.

“W- what?” You stammered, breathless from the ferocity of his kiss.

“I saw the way you looked at him. Like you were gagging for it.”

“Felix, no, I-”

You were promptly spun around and your front was forced up against the wall. Felix’s hands slid down the sides of your body, finding their way to your behind. He rolled his hips into your butt, forcing a small whine out of you as you felt his solid member press against you.

“Looks like I need to remind you who you belong to, whore.”

His large hands cupped your cheeks, and he firmly smacked the supple skin with one sharp slap. You whined again, arching your back, helpless to do anything but take it. You felt every single one of his smacks, the tight nylon workout leggings you were wearing doing nothing to ease the sting.

“Lix- please…”

“Did I say you could speak?” He purred, dipping his fingers into the waistband of your leggings. “ _Fuck_ , these make me crazy on you-”

He pulled at the elastic and let it bounce back onto your skin, creating a gentle rippling effect down your firm, pert butt cheeks. Felix bit on his lip, repeating the action as he watched your body respond to him.

“Who did you wear these for, whore?”

Your breath hitched in your throat as he began to pull them down over your butt.

“Answer me.” He hissed, kicking your legs apart with his feet.

“F- for you…” You whispered, a whimper escaping your lips as he reached down and slid his fingers through your folds.

Felix hummed as your juices covered his fingertips, and he brought them up to your lips.

“Suck.”

You opened your mouth, wrapping your fingers around his wrist and holding it in place as you greedily took his wet digits into your mouth. The taste of yourself made you feel nothing short of filthy, but it was also an utter turn on.

“Bend over.”

You gasped as Felix roughly positioned you over the small table in the room, pulling your leggings down to your knees. You waited for the inevitable, your breathing erratic and your core simply tingling with anticipation.

Felix gripped at your hips, pulling you backwards towards him.

A delicious moan emitted from you as you felt his solid length push into you, but he didn’t give you even a second to adjust.

Snapping his hips, he fucked you at an intense pace, the smacking sounds of skin on skin filling the small, cramped room. You desperately tried to muffle your cries of pleasure, biting on your arm to stifle yourself. But it was useless. He was hitting you so hard, in every way, claiming you like you’d forgotten how good it was to be at his mercy.

“Who do you belong to?” Felix growled, his hold on your hips tightening.

A sharp smack to your behind made you mewl, the stinging sensation creeping over you as he spanked the still tender skin.

“Who do you _fucking_ belong to?”

“Y- you! I belong to you, Lix. Ugh, _fuck_ , please…” You whimpered as your core began to tighten, the familiar build up of an intense orgasm stirring inside you. Your body began to tremble, your knees giving way beneath you as Felix pounded you with a carnal ferocity.

“Oh… no, whore. You don’t get to enjoy this. This is a punishment-”

Another sharp slap made you wince, and the build up of your orgasm quickly faded as the stinging took over.

“L- Lix…” You whined, looking back over your shoulder in an attempt to appeal to him.

Your head was quickly forced forwards as Felix grabbed you by the ponytail, wrapping your tresses around his hand and yanking your head back. Your body lunged forwards as he fucked you, the table you were bent over now bouncing mercilessly against the wall.

“You’re gonna hug other guys? Smile for them? Wear these leggings and flash this tight little ass to them? That won’t wash, baby…” He purred, his motions becoming gradually sloppier as he felt his own high approach.

“Ugh- _fuck_ …” He groaned deeply, his voice raspy. His muscles tensed, his length stiffening inside you, making you mewl in desperation for your own need to cum.

Another delicious snap of his hips pushed him over the edge, and he trembled violently as he released inside you. His cheeks burnt a bright shade of red, his hair clinging to his already sweaty face. You hummed in delight at the feeling, but were still nowhere near being satisfied.

Pulling himself out of you, Felix quickly pulled his sweats back up and spun you around. You watched as he lifted your leggings back over your hips, twanging the elastic against your skin.

“Maybe if you’re a good girl, we’ll pick this up later, hm?” He smirked, planting a soft kiss on your forehead.

You pouted at him, shifting uncomfortably as your still throbbing core demanded attention. You couldn’t believe he was really doing this to you, especially when you still had hours of practice ahead.

“Just remember, kitten.” He purred as he headed for the door. “I’m the only dance partner you’ll _ever_ need.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
